roe playing Baby gohan
by ballllab3
Summary: takes place right after the Sayain saga Gohan get's put into diapers goes on to Namek heads up diapers are used in this story so please don't read if you might be offended by this and only read if your 18


Gohan smiled with joy. The sayains were defeated and his daddy was alive was also really excited to talk to his mommy again. Although, he was nervous with how she would respond; when she heard he didn't get any school work done.

chi chi was happy to have gohan back home and she ask him if he did any of his homework.

by the forest a shadow was walking towards the house.

"Um,sorry mom I didn't get the chance to do any". Gohan held his arms up signaling he wanted to be carried ."I really missed you mommy" he said oblivious to the shadow near by.

chi chi was angry at gohan but when she saw the look on his face she picked him up and said what's wrong

"It's just... I really missed you mommy" he said with a smile. He quickly pecked her on the cheek. "I love you" he said grinning. He was just so exicted to her again after an entire year... That was like FOREVER for a little kid.

chi chi smiled she was happy gohan was back she ask if he was hungry  
the shadow was closer to the house "i need to tell him the thing i wanted to tell him" said the shadow  
right behind the shadow was another shadow that looked like somebody.

"Umm... A little" gohan replied after a moment of thinking. He quickly yawned and snuggled into chi chi's arms. He felt really tired aafter all that happened on the past year.

"do you want to take a nap" ask chi chi

the two shadows where now behind the house  
the shadow in the third sentence is shadow number one  
the one in sentence seven on is shadow two  
"what is the plan" said shadow 2  
"don't worry my brother gave me a device to climb up the house"  
shadow 1 gave him and shadow 2 gloves and shoes that stick to walls.  
shadow 1 and 2 climb the house  
"are you sure this is right said" shadow 2  
"yes this is right before they go to namek"

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little tired" he said holding back another yawn. "Do I have to wear diapers to bed mommy?" He wasn't completley against wearing diapers or anything, if nothing else he's a little curious about they felt like. After all he's been potty trained for a while now.

"if you want to" said chi chi  
"what are we going to do" said shadow 2  
"you will see" said shadow 1  
"my brother is smart he gave me good items" said shadow 1 as he took out a laser pen  
"here we go" said shadow 1 as he put his sticky hand on the roof and got ready to turn on the laser pen

"Okay" he said deciding it was better safe than sorry. He felt himself being carried to his room. His pants and undies were quickly taken off, and he was placed on a diaper. It was quickly taped on snugly but not too tight. He quickly fell asleep dreaming about gum drops, ice cream, and moose.

chi chi left the room. she then decided while dinner was cooking she went for a walk not seeing the two people on the roof.  
"hey are you sure your doing that right" said shadow 2  
"yes" said shadow 1 then the roof broke and both fell through  
"ow" said both the shadows  
"what do we do now" said shadow 2  
"i don't know but lets hope we didn't wake up gohan"

Gohan slept peacefully wetting his diaper unknowingly. He insinctivley placed his thumb into his mouth and gently suckled on it. Throughly enjoying his dreams about swimming moose.  
Suddenly he felt a pressure in his tummy andmnot wanting to wake up and go potty simply let go into his diaper. He quickly rolled onto his back squishing the mess around still peacefully resting.

"man good thing we didn't wake him up" said shadow 1  
"okay lets do part 1 of our plan" said shadow 2  
shadow 1 and 2 took of there mask's and there black clothes shadow 2 was like goku while shadow 1 looked like tails from sonic. "alright part two" said colin. he tossed there mask's and black clothes into the sky and exploded them.  
"why did you do that" said goten hopeing they did't wake up gohan with the explosion for two reasons. 1 they may scare gohan and two chi chi might come in.  
what i have been wanting to do that since we got here said colin

Gohan slowly woke to the feeling of what seemed like warm mud in the back of his diaper. He quickly realized he had pooped himself. He wouldn't lie, he kinda liked the feeling. Though he was a little nervous thinking he might have to wear diapers 24/7 though the thought sounded nice. He soon felt pressure in his tummy. He knew what that meant... The thing was did he want use his diaper or try the potty.

After a moment he decided use his diaper. Besides, it was already used anyway might as well finish it off. So, he got on his hands and his knees and started to grunt softly. Soon he pushed out several logs into his diaper. Afterwards, he smiled in relief. At that moment he decided he did not want to use the potty anymore. It was more convient just using his diapers when he needed to. And, he trusted his mommy or daddy to change him when needed.

"i don't here him" said colin  
"why did you do that" yelled goten  
"don't yell or gohan will hear you" said colin "we need to to find a way to go to namek"  
"come on let's find what we came for" said colin "okay" said goten

"hey do you think gohan may be awake" said goten  
"maybe let's go see" said colin not knowing he was awake.

Gohan heard sone strange noises, and like a most little kids pretended to be asleep. Though it was hard to pretend with his messy diaper getting uncomfortable.

colin and goten came in and saw he was asleep .  
"okay step 1 done step 2 done step 3 were working on it" said colin  
goten looked at gohan but didn't notices anything wrong  
colin started looking thought gohan's bookself looking for a book

Gohan just lay there nervously and hoping he would be changed soon.

"whats wrong" asked colin

"i think he's awake" said goten

"really said colin  
he came over  
"no he's asleep" said colin "better look for the book before his mom comes home' said colin  
"okay'' said goten as they both looked for the book  
but gohan didn't know goten was right by him

They were really close now... He had no idea what they wanted. He also knew that if he stayed in his diaper much longer he was gonna get a rash.

colin needed to find a book and he knew it had to be in gohans room while he looked goten kept an eye on gohan  
chi chi was starting to come home but would not be home for about a half hour  
"i wonder if gohan's okay" thought chi chi

Gohan was starting to get curious he briefly opened his eyes to see who was in his room. He almost immediately shut them again the fear getting to him. He hoped he was not seen.

goten thought he saw gohan's eye open  
so to try and trick him he started to look in his room for something looking away not really looking but waiting to see if gohan would open his eyes  
colin was looking through book after book trying to find the book he needed not knowing it was on gohan's nightstand

Gohan looked one more time just to see if they were gone. This time he he was sure he was seen. He didn't know what was going to happen next. Though he hoped they would change him.

colin needed that book and he then found a pile of books on the floor  
goten wanted to make sure gohan was awake so he continued to look

Gohan decided to risk one more look , If he wasn't sure he'd been spotted before he was now. On the bright side he might get a diaper change. If, they didn't beat him to a pulp first.

colin called goten over.  
"help me look these books" said colin "okay" said goten leaving gohan along

He could've sworn one of them realy looked like his dad. The other one looked like a character from a show he's watched a few times. Still, who the heck were they and what did they want. He hoped his mommy would come back soon.

"we need to find the book to understand what this means" said colin  
"the russian to english book" said goten  
"yes" said colin he walked over to gohans bed and put down the books on the floor and started to look at the covers

He quickly decided to try a sneak attack. As soon he felt one of them near he struck with his full force. Making the mess in his diaper squish even more. Without even realizing it, he started to wet his diaper. He was to focused trying to land a hit on the stranger.

colin got hit and went flying into the wall  
goten was shock at what happend he went to see if colin was okay

Gohan prepared a masenko, he could only fire one with him recovering from the fight with sayians. He hoped he could at least damage him, but if he didn't do this he could die. Still trying to ignore the state of his diaper.

goten didn't now what to do should he stop gohan or fight him  
goten looked at colin and saw he wasn't moving  
chi chi was going to be home in 5 minutes

The masenko was almost finished only a minute left. He hoped didn't faint right after, because the blast is going to use most if not all his energy. He hoped he could get rid of 'em in one shot. If not he's doomed.

"ow" said colin "what was that fo...hey don't do that"  
"what do we do" said goten  
"go behind him" and ...  
"okay" said goten and he went to behind gohan

The masenko was just about to be fired when he felt someone come behind him. The next thing he knew he was unconscious. Left at the strangers mercy.

"okay goten you should change his diaper while i fix the roof and the wall"  
"okay" said goten he went and looked for the diapers while colin was done with the roof now working on the wall

Gohan still unconscious. Just lied there it seemed like he was just sleeping not unconscious.  
Though he wasn't going to stay like that for long.

goten found the diapers and grabed one he took off the diaper and then he wiped his bottom and he grabbed a wipe and wiped his crotch he then put baby powder on him and then taped the diaper on him as colin finished the wall.

Gohan started to wake up the first thing he noticed was his diaper being changed. It was... One of the strangers! So, he guessed they were good guys considering they were nice enough to change him. When the clean diaper was taped on he smiled at the feeling, there were very few things that felt better than a clean diaper.

He felt he should apologize to the person" sorry...for attacking you earlier". He said this a little groggily. Though, he meant it very sincerely."And, thanks for changing me" he added knowing the could've left him in his mess.

"it's okay" said colin  
"hey where's your mom" said goten

"I don't know" he replied all traces of fear gone. "What's your name he asked curiously".  
He kinda wanted to be held, but he was a little afraid to ask. He also wanted to put some clothes on considering he was just in his diapers and a shirt. He decided to ask" will you please dress me". He wondered how they would respond.

"sure said" goten he went to get some pants for him my names goten  
"and my names colin" said colin as he was reading a book  
"dang it" said colin

"Thanks" he said smiling."My names Gohan" he again said still smiling. Gohan looked at collin curiously" what's wrong" he asked. Gohan felt a small urge to pee but easily ignored it, besisdes he was wearing a diaper, and Goten didn't seem to mind changing him.

"do you know how to speak russian" said colin  
chi chi was about to come home

"Umm no sorry" he said. "Why do you ask?". Gohan's urge to pee got stronger. He figured he might as well use his diapers, after all that's what they're meant for. He quickly relaxed his bladder and felt a stream of warm pee enter his diaper.

"i need to know what kosmicheskiy korabl means" said colin  
"do you need your diaper changed again" said goten

"Yeah", Gohan replied simply. Then he gained a funny look on his face; he bent over a little and started to grunt softly, apparently he was not done. He pushed out a large log into the back of his diaper. " all done" he chirped brightly. He gingerly laid down on his changing matt ,from when he was a baby, careful of not squishing the mess around too much.

goten went to get another diaper  
"so are you going anywhere" colin ask gohan

"Yeah!" Gohan said grinning. "I'm going to, planet namek in a about a week," gohan quickly added. Still patienly waiting on the changing matt."mommy's not coming though, she has to take care of my daddy" gohan said a little sadly. He was very talkative like a lot of liitle boys.

"how many people can go" ask colin  
goten got another diaper

goten came in and took off gohans diaper and he wiped gohan butt and area and taped the new diaper on chi chi was about to open the door

"Thanks! " gohan said jovially and immediately hugged goten. He then quickly ran to the door to see his mommy. As soon as he saw her, he jumped into her arms." Mommy" he exclaimed "come meet my new friends goten and Collin"

"his mom is home" says colin  
"yep" said goten

"Hey sweety did you miss me" chi- chi said smiling at Gohan. "It's very nice to meet you two" she said politely. "Mommy" Gohan started" I don't want to use the potty anymore, I like my diapers better" he quickly finished.

Chi Chi looked at gohan a little strangley but said" well ok sweety if that's what you want". " Thanks mommy" he said after a moment.

(time skip day to namek)

Gohan looked up at the impressive space ship his diaper still nice and dry. In his bag he had several caspules filled with diapers, wipes, powder,his changing matt ,and snacks for the journey.  
He was really nervous but also very excited.

to be continued


End file.
